


hey, how ya doin'? (sorry you can't get through)

by larryspoppyflower



Series: 5sos group texts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Group texts, M/M, Texting, band texts, it's basically luke fawning over ashton, that's all, yuppp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke didn't know who the brown-haired boy was, but he wanted to. he just didn't expect hottie to run into him with a shopping cart.</p><p>or the au where luke is in a group chat with malum, ashton crashes into luke at a supermarket, and malum leaves luke for sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, how ya doin'? (sorry you can't get through)

**Author's Note:**

> this is terribly written i'm so sorry i apologize in advance
> 
> \--
> 
> title from how ya doin'? by little mix bc queens

**luke** : guys code red

 **luke** : code motherfucking RED

 **michael** : you're stranded naked somewhere in the pacific ocean

 **luke** : wtf no

 **calum** : you entered a race and lost to a muscle buff and are getting beaten up

 **luke** : no !!

 **michael** : there's been an earthquake and you're trapped in middle earth

 **luke** : FUCKINGN O

 **calum** : you've seen the hottest boy and need him now

 **luke** : NO

 **luke** : wait yes

 **calum** : okay m8 tell us

 **luke** : he's in the same aisle as me and he has curly brownish blondish hair and it's tied in a red bandana

 **michael** : and his face??

 **luke** : uhm well he hasn't turned around but his back is hot

 **luke** : so his front must be too

 **calum** : no don't believe that

 **calum** : i did and look what happened

 **calum** : i got michael

 **michael** : CALUM

 **michael** : YOURE THE ONE WHO ASKED ME OUT

 **michael** : YOU FUCK

 **calum** : i'm kidding babe ily <33333

 **michael** : ily2 <333

 **calum** : wanna take this to the bedroom? (((;

 **michael** : fuck yea

 **luke** : wtf i was talking

 **luke** : guys

 **luke** : if you have sex on my bed i'll kill you both

 **luke** : guys wtf

 **luke** : SON OF A B

luke didn't have time to finish typing. he felt something bump into his shopping cart and was pushed back by the force, landing on his butt. he dropped his phone and groaned. "fucking hell." he rubbed his back and sighed.

"oh my god mate, i'm so so sorry!" he looked to see a hand in front of him (a large one) and looke up. it was curly-pretty-amazingly-hot-boy from before. luke grabbed onto curly's hand, feeling himself being pulled up onto his feet. he was a few inches taller than curly, but somehow still felt smaller. curly bent down to grab luke's phone, smirking. "so your friends are having sex on your bed?" luke widened his eyes and blushed, grabbing his phone.

"n-no, i just told them not to.." curly nodded and giggled. _fucking giggled_. "u-uhm i should be going anyways, thanks for helping me up, uhm bye." luke began to push his cart away when he felt an arm grab his. he turned around and saw curly smiling at him.

"before you go- i feel bad about knocking you over and possibly breaking your butt, how about i take you out for some coffee after this?" luke's cheek couldn't have gone any redder. the blonde boy then nodded and bit his lip.

"y-yeah s-sure, uhm..."

"ashton."

"ashton. i'd love to. uhm, meet me by the exit?" ashton shook his head and pushed his own cart next to luke's. he then linked arms with luke.

"how about we just finish shopping together blondie?" luke blushed even _brighter_. he nodded and walked alongside ashton. they went from aisle to aisle, sometimes stopping since luke would trip over his own feet and end up pushing the cart into a shelf. (ashton would simply giggle and stare fondly at the boy he'd just met.)

after 10 more minutes of shopping, they both paid for their items seperately, before bringing their bags to their cars. luke walked over to ashton's car, who happened to be parked right next to his. ashton climbed into the driver's seat while luke texted his friends.

 

 **luke** : guys

 **luke** : i need a favor

 **luke** : are you still having sex omfg

 **michael** : no we're done

 **calum** : yeah mikey's done ;)

 **luke** : gross

 **luke** : but can one of you guys come pick up my car. not me. my car.

 **michael** : wtf why

 **luke** : because curly

 **luke** : i mean hot guy

 **luke** : ashton

 **luke** : is taking me out for coffee

 **calum** : GET SOME LUKEYBOY

 **michael** : why the fuck do we have to pick up your car

 **luke** : because i'm going in ashton's car

 **luke** : and if you don't i'll tell calum about what happened on october 16th

 **calum** : what

 **calum** : wait what

 **calum** : hold the fuck up

 **michael** : i'm coming

 **calum** : DONT YOU DARE MICHAEL

 **calum** : FUCK YOU LUKE HE WAS GIVING ME A BLOWJOB AND HE JUST RAN OUT

 **luke** : he was texting while giving a bj ???

 **calum** : yeah .......

 **luke** : whatever bye

 

luke saw michael running towards him, panting. "mikey!"

"luke i swear to god if you ever make me run 10 blocks again i'll have your balls."

"michael that was 3 blocks"

"shut up"

luke handed michael the keys and waved goodbye as he got into ashton's car. ashton smiled at him and started his car, looking over at luke. "so, i was thinking of going to the little cafe in the town square? _la rouge_? i think that's it." luke nodded.

"anywhere with you is fine." ashton blushed and bit his lip. he then leaned over the dashboard and pecked luke on the cheek, making the blonde boy go red.

"sorry, you just look really beautiful right now." luke covered his face with his hands, causing ashton to remove them. "hey, don't you dare. you look so perfect sitting there."

"stop, just drive you cheesy motherfucker."

with that, ashton took off onto the road and off to the cafe, but not before luke got another text.

 

 **calum** : luke you owe me a blowjob

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
